Anonymous Butterfly
by Yuki 45
Summary: My granfaher died and Eddy never came back, now all I do is dance...


**_Anonymous Butterfly..._**

"Christie Monteiro!"

Christie turns around to find Eddy Gordo running towards her

"Yes Eddy?"

Christie smiled, she always seen Eddy practicing with her grandfather

"Your grandfather wants me to teach you Capoeria during his absence-"

"You mean while he still rots in jail?"

Christie began to steam off but Eddy grabbed her arm by the wrist to turn her back around

"Listen I don't want anything to happen to you, ok?"

Something in Christie's heart skipped a beat

"Oh...Ok..."

**_Anonymous Butterfly..._**

"WELCOME LADIES & GENTLEMEN! I hope your ready for something sweet...**_'Butterfly'_** put them to bed!"

The spot lights beemed down on the front stage...black turned into blue..purple...then pink...then a cloudy mist surround the stage...and there emerged a beautiful human figure...

_"Moment of honesty, someones gotta take the lead tonight, whose it gonna be...?"_

The dark brown figure was dressed in Copoeria pants, black with a blue top:

Decorated with a single butterfly on each thigh, a butterfly pin holds the straps of her top together.

**_'Butterfly'_** dances swifty around the stage, dragging her hands down her flawless skin...

Everybody eyes on her and she loved it

_'**Thats right keep watching me, I'm all you need'**_

_"I'm gonna sit right here and tell you all that comes to me, If you have something to say you should say it right now"_

_**'Butterfly' **_sqouts down on her knees and spreads her legs in and out showing what awaits for anyone who wanted to explore

_**'Oh everyone wants you baby...'**_

A chair levels up to the center of the stage and **_'Butterfly' _**catwalks to the chair, climbs ontop as she holds on to the chair she pops her ass up and down

_"You give me a feeling that I never felt before and I deserve it, I think it's becoming something that's impossible to ignore and I can't take it"_

**_'Butterfly' _**lays down on the chair horizally, her hair falling down on the stage floor...she arches her back up in cooing pose and showers of rain falls down on her body

She reaches over her chest and tugs on her already revealing top, her other hand gliding down her exposed fitted stomach...reaching towards her core

_**'They want you'**_

The men stood up like hungry wovles tossing money here and there...pleased enough and eager for more.

_"I was wondering maybe, could I make you my baby, If we do the unthinkable wouldnt make us so crazy-if you ask me I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready...If you ask me I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready"_

**_'Butterfly'_** sits up and pulls on her pants: untiing the rope she frees herself

Showing a nicely fitted black thong...she drags the chair back and replacing the chair was a steel pole.

_"I know you said to me, this is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be. Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually, if we gonna do something about it, we should do it right now.."_

With a quick backflip, she grabbed the pole with her left hand while coming back up, letting her legs glide around in a circle as she stwiches her hand through her long, sandy brown hair.

"DAMN BUTTERFLY!" "YESS,BABT SHAKE THAT ASS!"

Many unmature newbees yell for '**_Butterfly'_**, but the knowing ones just watched and stared...longing

_"you give me a feeling that I never felt before and I deserve it, I know I deserve it. Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore its what we make it.-or would it be so beautiful either way I'm saying-"_

The music stops and **_'Butterfly' _**pulls her legs up the pole while shes upslides down and grabs on the bottom if the pole with her other two hands.

Then she twirled around upside down until she suddenly appears up right, using one hand to climb higher on the pole

**_'Dancing is all that matters... watch them'_**

**_'Butterfly' _**Then lets go of the pole all together and does a no hand split

Everyone cheers and stands on their feet throwing money left and right

**_'See they can't even wait til the end of your show...they have to wait'_**

_**'Butterfly'**_ bows, collects the money and leaves the stage

"BUTTERFLY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! STAY TONE FOR PART 2: IN 1 HOUR!"

* * *

><p>Just off the first act of the show Christie made 5,000- just from off the stage...Another 5,000 just for performing and maybe a 2,000 from bringing in new members into the gentlemen club.<p>

"...But i wasn't always a performer like this"

**5 years ago**

"Eddy Eddy! Why didnt you tell me you was trying to help granddad?"

Eddy stood there, staring at a full coffin, where Ho Chi Myong- My Grandfather lay died

With Anger and loneliness I slapped him with all of my might...He took it pulling me into his arms and kissed me

"I tried Christie, I did but it wasn't enough..."

He smiled slightly at me and left me standing there...it started to rain...

**A year later**

"Ms Monteiro..."

Two men who worked for the Mishima Corp. stood before me

"Yes?"

I stood in defense just in case anything went down

"Eddy...Gordo was found died in his room...well he..."

I didnt need to hear anymore, I knew what he did to himself...what he had just done to me...he killed me...and left me all alone again.

I took it pretty hard and for the pass 4 years

I've been gaining bits and pieces of myself again... the only way to do that was to dance...

Thats all I've ever been doing to keep sane and from becoming poor

_**'Eh Christie?'**_

_"Christie?...Christie!"_

Christie opened her eyes to find her friend Anna standing behind her

"Christie don't tell me your day dreaming again?"

Christie laughed

"No gurl, just was thinking about what to do next"

Anna suffed her nose

"Please Bitch when have you been ever good at lying to me?"

She leaned over and kissed Christie on the lips

"Mmmm...your on in five"

She reached for a towel and wipped the sweat off her bare skin

"Yes deary, don't tell me you sat there for an hour thinking? Ha!"

Christie rushed into another underwear set

"Your face right now is priceless..."

Christie stood in position waiting on her cue, drinking a good sip of water and the music began to play again...

"Round 2 here I come..."

* * *

><p>This Time waiting on Christie to start performing was noticeably growling silver eyes<p>

_"Come **My** beautiful **'Butterfly'..."**_

The Dark figure sat in the top row looking straight ahead at the stage

"Sir, Vodka?"

A man with silver haid popped beside him with two glasses of Vodka

"Hmm, You like looking at **_'Butterfly' _**huh?"

The silver eyed figure turned to look at the siliver haired male

"_Lee...I love looking at **'Butterfly' **...almost makes me want to devour her whole..."_

"Freak...but I can't speak, I get that way when Anna performs"

The dark figure chuckled

"I see..."

He grabs the glass out of Lee's hand and drinks it slowly as the lights began to dim

_"I shall introduce myself personally tonight..."_

...

Christie became her alto-ego **_'Butterfly' _**again

The beat broke down slowly and only dark colors began to show at the center of the stage

**_'Butterfly'_** stepped gracefully to the center...Red lights beeming

Her Skin shined brightly in the light and she suddenly was on all four

Clawing at the addience, streaching she unhooks the long white shirt she wore and throw it a near by watcher

_**'Watch him sniff your scent like a breathe of fresh air'**_

Showing off her figure is a black bra with a white cotton botty underwear...she turns around and gets into a cowgirl pose and pretended she was riding any man in the room

"DAMN BABY TAKE IT EASY!" "RIDE ME BABY!"

money money money flies all over the stage once again..

**_'Butterfly' _**unhooks her bra showing her plumb hardern nipples, she places her hands on both of her breast and began playing with them

Moaning, jerking and tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth

"FUCK YEAH!" "SHIT BABY, DADDY CAN MAKE YOU FEEL THAT WHY"

**_'Please I'm not even horny from guys staring at my body, lame toys'_**

She lifted one hand and moved up and down again like she was still riding someone or something

Her perfect breast bouncing up and down with her

Then she stood up and pulled down her underwear slowly, first turning aroung swaying around and stepped out of them...

Bare shaved pussy...untouched in many eyes

Men ran to the edge of the stage

"COME HERE BABY,LET ME SHOVE 100 IN THAT TIGHT ASS!" "NAH, HERE BUTTERFLY-LET ME SMELL YOUR SWEET HONEY PLEASE!"

_**'Butterfly' **_just simply teased them more, dipping up and down along with the beat

Making huge wide splits, then sitting down spreading her legs wide...showing pink and red

Then she turned around slowly and flops her ass

Finally Disappearing...A Roar of applauses arose

Anna came out and collected the money...over 20,000

...

"Christie you did great-you had them begging hard"

Anna cheered as she imagined more men coming in the club

"Thanks Annie"

Christie began wapping herself off with a warm rag

"I'll be heading home now, feel like giving me a ride Annie?"

Anna turned around

"Sure Baby"

* * *

><p>On the way to Christie's house she found herself staring outside<p>

**_'Another night...'_**

Christie sighs deeply

Anna kept Christie opistmistic sometimes

"Your the greatest Christie, your perfect!"

Anna turned the car off

"Thanks Annie"

Christie leaned over and tongued kissed Anna...Anna began heavely breathing

"Mmm...Chris...hn.."

Christie pulls on Anna's hair, forcing Anna to bend her head back

Christie takes control and slides her hand down Anna's mini skirt then up to her wet pussy...

"No panties Anna?..you've been waiting"

Christie glides two fingers into Anna slowly, then after a few moments of fast stroking and heated touching Anna lets out a deep cry

"Ahh!"

Christie smiles and puts her two fingers in Anna's watering mouth...Anna sucked and nibbled on Christie's fingers

"Damn Christie, I couldn't wait..."

She rushed to kiss Christie, but was stopped

"Go home with your new toy-Lee"

Anna pouted

"Come on Christie he can't do me like you..."

Christie smiled

"He needs to, you know I only do this for you..."

Christie opened the car door and left into her house...

"Christie..."

Anna started up the car

**_..._**

After A long hot bath Christie hopped into the bed

As she sleeps she feels warm hands touching all over her

As she opens her eyes all she sees is the same silver eyes

"What are you doing-!"

He kissed her deeply, swirling his tongue all around her's

**_'Damn he feels good'_**

He leans into her ears and whipers

_"I can't help myself, I want you..."_

Christie tried to make out who the figure really was but she only got gleams of dark hair from the passing car lights outside her window...

The dark figure sucked hard on her neck and down to her chest, taking both breast in his mouth, licking slowly

"Ahh!"

Christie gribbed on the back of his soft spiky black hair

_'_I've seen you somewhere before but where?"

He nibbles on her nipples and then up to her ears

_"You have to figure that out on your own"_

His jamds tugged down to her dripping pussy and he sticks two fingers inside of her

"AHH!...ahhh..."

Christie wanted to say his name, she wanted to thank him for setting her urging body free from the ache and pain over the years of her life-

yet he wouldn't let her...

Then he entered two more fingers

"Too Much AHH...Damn!"

Christie head went back and she began to shake underneath him

_"Your ready"_

All Christie can see was pearly whites and those sliver eyes...he spreaded Christie legs

and wrapped them around his waist, moving himself in place he stuffs he with all of him and Christie accepted painfully

"AHHHAHHH!"

He kept going deeper and harder, kissing all over her chest and neck...

Whispering in her ears "_Relax...take me all in baby..."_

Christie listened and just like that her pussy walls began taking more of his cock

"Ahh..I'm trying!"

He laughed

_"No one said you would be able to take all of me"_

Thrust after Thrust...Until Christie gave in and passed out...

_"My Name is..."_

* * *

><p>The Next Day:<p>

Christie awoke with a sore pussy and a sore body

"Damn...Worse then training"

Left on her pillow was a letter with the symbol of some sort of flame

"sent by**_ Anonymous_** to my sweet _**'Butterfly'"**_

Christie smiled and went back to sleep


End file.
